gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Sebastian y Artie
La relación entre Sebastian Smythe y Artie Abrams es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. Aunque inicialmente eran enemigos. Se les conoce comúnmente como Sebartie al juntar sus nombres (Seba'stian/A'rtie). Información General Artie y Sebastian se conocieron durante la Tercera Temporada en The Lima Bean. Aunque a Artie no le agradaba la actitud de Sebastian, pues éste iba a robarse la idea de New Directions de interpretar canciones de Michael Jackson. No tienen interacción durante la Cuarta Temporada, aunque ambos se enfrentan en las Seccionales al New Directions enfrentar a The Warblers. Al inicio de la Quinta Temporada, ambos ayudan a Blaine a proponerle matrimonio a Kurt. Historia por episodios Tercera Temporada Michael thumb|left|Sebastian se encuentra con Artie, Blaine, Rachel, Santana y Kurt en The Lima Bean. En Michael, Artie, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel y Santana Lopez se encontraban en The Lima Bean tomando café y discutiendo sobre Michael Jackson, cuando llega Sebastian y los interrumpe. Él les dice que no cree que sea buena idea que canten a Michael en las Regionales debido a qué Dalton Academy Warblers se presentarían primero, y ellos cantarán canciones de Michael. En una escena eliminada, Artie, Santana, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel visitan Dalton Academy en donde encuentran a Sebastian y a The Warblers cantando I Want You Back. En la sala de coro, Blaine les recuerda a New Directions que les robaron su lista de canciones en las Seccionales hace algunos años, a lo que Artie dice que les "roben Journey y Dreamgirls es muy diferente", que nadie se mete con Michael. [[Archivo:3x11 Sebastian & Artie Bad.png|thumb|Artie y Sebastian durante Bad.]] Más tarde, Artie y New Directions se encuentra con Sebastian y The Warblers para cantar Bad. Ambos comparten varias escenas donde pelean entre ellos mientras cantan esta canción. Tras el lanzamiento de Slushie de Sebastian hacia Blaine, Artie se siente muy frustrado, ocasionando que en el Salón del coro tenga una discusión con William Schuester, ya que dice que está cansado que las personas como Sebastian siempre los traten mal y que deben de ser castigados. En su imaginación, canta Scream junto con Mike Chang. Artie seguidamente se marcha de la sala, diciendo que tomará aire. Sebastian mira a Artie y a New Directions cantar Black or White. Antes de iniciar la canción, Artie le dice a Sebastian y a The Warblers que no cantarán a Michael en las Regionales, sorprendiendo a Sebastian, pues dice que no creía que se retirarían tan fácil, a lo que Artie dice que el que canten a Michael no significa que lo entiendan; Sebastian pregunta si ellos sí, entonces para demostrarles que sí empiezan a cantar. Disgustado, Sebastian ve como cada uno de sus compañeros Warblers se levantan para bailar y cantar junto con New Directions. On My Way En On My Way, tras enterarse de que Sebastian había chantajeado a Rachel con fotos alteradas de Finn Hudson desnudo y en tacones, Artie se pone a investigar en el libro oficial de reglas de coros y encuentra en la página 72, párrafo 15, sección 6, artículo 44 que Sebastian podría ser expulsado por chantaje. Más tarde, Sebastian destruye las fotos de Finn por sí mismo y dice que quiere una competencia justa. Durante la Competencia regional de coros del medio-oeste 2012, se le ve a Sebastian disfrutando la presentación de Artie y New Directions de Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Al final, Artie y New Directions ganan contra Sebastian y The Warblers en las Regionales Cuarta Temporada Thanksgiving En Thanksgiving, nuevamente, Artie y New Directions se enfrentan contra Sebastian y The Warblers en el Seccionales. Quinta Temporada Love, Love, Love [[Archivo:5x01 Sebastian, Will, Burt, Sam, Blaine, Marley, Kitty, Artie & Jake All You Need Is Love.png|thumb|Artie y Sebastian, junto a New Directions, Burt, Will y Blaine cantando All You Need Is Love.]] En Love, Love, Love, ambos, Artie y Sebastian ayudan a Blaine, junto a los demás miembros de New Directions, Mercedes Jones, Santana, Rachel, William Schuester, Burt Hummel, los coros de Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf y Dalton Academy Warblers, a pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, mientras cantan All You Need Is Love. Canciones Canciones Grupales Canciones Relacionadas Frases Curiosidades *Kevin McHale y Grant Gustin son muy buenos amigos en la vida real. Galería 3x11 Artie looking at Sebastian Michael.png|Artie mira a Sebastian acercándose. 3x11 Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Santana & Sebastian Michael.png|Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Sebastian & Santana. 3x11 Sebastian, Artie, Rachel, Santana, Kurt & Blaine I Want You Back.png|Sebastian, Artie, Rachel, Santana, Kurt & Blaine. 3x11 Artie & Sebastian I Want You Back.png|Artie & Sebastian. 3x11 Artie and Sebastian I Want You Back.png|Artie & Sebastian. 3x11 New Directions vs The Warblers Bad.gif|Bad. 3x11 Sebastian & Artie Bad.gif|Artie & Sebastian. 3x11 Sebastian Bad.png|Artie & Sebastian. 3x11 Sebastian and Artie Bad.png|Artie & Sebastian. Kevin McHale & Grant Gustin.jpg|Kevin & Grant. Kevin McHale and Grant Gustin.jpg|Kevin & Grant. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Artie Categoría:Relaciones de Sebastian Categoría:Rivales